Payback can be sweet
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Ruruka goes to pick something up from Seiko. Pleased with her work, Ruruka decides to pay her back for once. {ToxicCandy} {NSFW} {Posted on Ao3 first: ChiakiNanamemes}


It was done. It was finally done. After hours upon hours of work on this one bottle of pills, Seiko was done. This would be her greatest creation yet. Medicine that would stop you from forgetting anything. Of course, like usual, Seiko hadn't made this for herself. She glanced over at the clock and it read 11:58 am. "S-She'll be here soon..." Seiko muttered to herself as she began to put away the different chemicals she had been using previously, putting the bottle of pills to the side. At 12pm sharp, there door swung open and in stepped Ruruka Andou, and for once she was alone.

"Seeeeiikooo-chan~ Are my pills ready yet?"

"Y-Yes, Ruruka-chan. T-they are on the t-table..." Seiko finished packing away and came out of the storage room. She noticed Ruruka was alone. "W-where is Sono-chan?"

"I told him to go have some alone time. He's getting a little...clingy." Ruruka picked up the pills from the table, tossing them from one hand to the other before reading the label. "So, do these actually work?"

"W-well...they should d-do. I-I haven't had a chance to t-test them..." Seiko shook her head slowly "I-If they don't work, I-I can fix them..."

"They better work, I want to remember what I'm about to do." Ruruka took two of the pills from the bottle and took them dry.

"W-what you're about to d-do..?" Seiko gave her a confused look.

"Well, you see my dear Seiko-chan, you do so much for me and I'm grateful for that. I can't repay you by giving you my sweets so," Ruruka stepped towards Seiko and put her hands on either of the girl's shoulders, "Let me pay you back in a... **Sweeter** way."

Ruruka moved one of her hands up to Seiko's mask and pulled it down to reveal her lips. "W-what are you d-doing?" Seiko blushed brightly in embarrassment, as she didn't really like people seeing her mouth or braces. Ruruka didn't answer her, but instead smiled. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Seiko softly on her lips. Seiko tensed up and her eyes widened when she felt another pair of lips against her own, and this being her first kiss she had no idea what she was supposed to do. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Ruruka pulled back with a smile.

"Did you enjoy that, Seiko-chan?"

Now, Seiko would be lying if she said she didn't . She did enjoy it, she enjoyed it a lot. After all these years of giving, she finally got something and it felt great. "Y-Yes...T-thank you..."

"Well, there's more where that came from! Just...try to kiss back this time, 'kay?" And with that, their lips met once more. Ruruka moved her arms from Seiko's shoulders and hugged them around her neck, pulling herself closer and closing her eyes. Seiko did as she was told, like always, and kissed back. She put her own hands on Ruruka's waist, since she didn't know what else to do. In the back of her mind, Seiko secretly wished this would become a regular thing, and that maybe it would help their friendship.

 _'But friends don't kiss each other, right?'_

Seiko pushed that thought out of her mind, telling herself internally that this was a normal friend thing to do.

Once the kiss was over, Seiko pulled her mask back up. "I-Is that...n-normal for friends to d-do?" She had to ask, knowing the thought wouldn't go away without an answer.

"Well, it is when you like that friend!" Ruruka giggled, a light blush spreading to her cheeks.

"S-So you do this w-with Sonosuke-chan?"

"Of course not! Me and Yoi-chan are friends! That would be weird..."

"B-but...we're friends...a-aren't we?" Seiko started to panic internally, she was going to go back to being a friendless loser. She could feel it coming.

"We are but..." Ruruka took Seiko's hands in her own "We could be more...if you know what I mean."

"I-I...I don't u-understand..."

"Seiko-chan...I like you. I like you in the way that means I want to kiss you more, and I want to be able to hold your hand all the time. I'm basically saying that I want to be with you...I want to date you..."

"Y-you...you want to d-date a loser l-like me? I-I...why?"

"Seiko-chan! You aren't a loser! You're just...different from everyone else, and that's what I like about you."

"D-Different in a g-good way?"

Ruruka smiled and kissed Seiko on her mask, "Different in the best way."

Seiko blushed a deep shade of red. Having gone through her whole life thinking she was a loser, that she was different in the bad way, she finally had someone who thought she wasn't either of those things and actually cared about her. However, there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind she just couldn't ignore.

 _'Was she lying?'_

Knowing Ruruka, probably. She was just so good at manipulating people without even batting an eye, so the fact that she was saying this now could only be bad news. She had known Seiko for years and during that time, this was the first time she had ever given Seiko something other than friendship. It was strange. A little too strange.

"M-May I ask...I-Is this a t-trick?" Seiko muttered, looking away.

"Seiko-chan...I promise you, this isn't a joke or a trick or anything. I really do have feelings for you. I swear on my life that these feelings are genuine. I love you."

"I-I see..." Seiko wasn't convinced, but decided not to press on the matter in fear of making Ruruka mad at her, "I-Is that all you w-wanted to give me?"

"Actually, no." A devilish smirk made its way onto Ruruka's lips, "I have a lot more I want to give you, if you know what I mean~"

"E-Excuse me?" Seiko gave the girl a confused look, clearly not understanding what she was going to do.

"Well~ Since going to class is optional, are you're the only person who comes in here...Why don't we go in the back room and have a little **fun** , hmm~?"

"F-Fun?" It was very rare Seiko got to do _**anything**_ fun, so the idea of having it now made her feel pretty good inside. "S-Sure...Why not..."

"Great!" Ruruka smiled and took Seiko by her hand. She pulled the oblivious girl into the back room and shut the door behind her, Ruruka then propped a chair up against the handle so it couldn't be opened very well from the outside. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you've never done anything like this before, right?"

"Y-You're correct..." It was true that Seiko had never sat in her back room with the door blocked by a chair.

"Well that's good...Neither have I." A slight blush spread across Ruruka's pale cheeks as she let go of Seiko's hand. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it properly." The confectioner took a seat on the floor and patted the spot next to her, "Join me~?"

Seiko made no hesitations and sat down next to her, she held her knees to her chest and sighed softly.

"You seem a little tense...Try to relax..." Ruruka leant against Seiko and put her head on her shoulder. Seiko gave a small nodded and relaxed her knees, she then crossed her legs. Ruruka saw the opportunity and took it, she slid onto Seiko's lap and leaned back against the now flustered girl.

"Just wanted to be comfortable~" She said with a light giggle.

"O-Okay, Ruruka-chan..." Seiko hesitated for a moment before sliding her arms around the other's waist, pulling her closer. The pair stayed like this for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

After about a minute of pure silence, Ruruka looked over her shoulder and kissed Seiko's masked lips, "You're adorable~ Now let's have some fun!" A smirk spread to her face as she swiveled around in Seiko's lap, now facing her. She gently took Seiko's mask off and kissed her. This kiss was unlike the others, it was hungry and needy, with a hint of desperation. Seiko didn't know how to react, so tried her hardest to match Ruruka's kiss. She soon felt a tongue slip into her mouth and brush over the bottom of her braced teeth. Seiko shuddered and gave Ruruka's tongue a poke with her own, loving the attention she was currently receiving. Ruruka hummed in approval and let her tongue explore its new surrounding, as well as letting her eyes flutter shut. Seiko copied her actions and closed her own eyes, pulling Ruruka closer as she did so.

"S-Seiko...I-It's a little hot in here..." Ruruka mumbled as she pulled back from their kiss. The drop of the honorific caused Seiko's cheeks to heat up slightly. She then slipped off her school blazer and undid the first few buttons of her shirt. Seiko looked to the side, not wanting to intrude by looking, that was until she felt Ruruka tug on Seiko's own blazer.

"You must be a little hot too, right?"

"I-I suppose..." Seiko discarded her own blazer, and as soon as she did so, Ruruka started to undo the buttons on Seiko's shirt. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, her voice laced in confusion and curiosity.

"Well...We can't have any **fun** with clothes on, now can we~?" Her smirk had returned. That's when it hit Seiko. Ruruka didn't mean have fun in the traditional way, she meant have fun in a sexual way.

"O-Oh...I-I see..." Seiko muttered, her cheeks slowly turning red. She still wanted to have fun with Ruruka, even if it was something like this. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruruka gave her a look of concern and stopped undoing the others shirt, "We don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I-I want to! I just d-didn't understand what y-you meant b-before..." Seiko gave her a small, nervous smile and undid the rest of the buttons herself before slipping the shirt off of her pale shoulders. She had a purple bra on that matched her gloves and mask in both color and design. It had a lighter purple lace trim around the edge and there was a little grey bow in between the two cups. Seiko's stomach and arms were very pale, much like her face, and had little freckles dotted around. Seiko rubbed her left shoulder with her right arm, looking down sheepishly. "D-Do you like w-what you see..?"

Ruruka didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at Seiko's beautiful and perfect body. Her breasts were the perfect size, and her stomach was flat and smooth. The confectioner gulped and bit her lip, looking at Seiko's face now. "You look...You look beautiful...Of course I like what I see!" She put a finger under Seiko's chin and tipped her head back up, forcing her to look at her. Ruruka kissed Seiko on both her cheeks, "But now I feel a little overdressed~" she said as she slipped back off of Seiko's lap and sat on her knees. Ruruka made quick work of undoing the remaining buttons on her shirt and then tossed it aside to where her blazer was. Her bra was a light pink with a white lace trim, across the two cups were pastel colored candies and white hearts. Ruruka had a slightly darker completion than Seiko and wasn't as pale as she was. Her breast were a little smaller than Seiko's too, but the pharmacist still thought she looked stunning.

"Now, do you like what _**you**_ see~?" Ruruka giggled, her cheeks a light pink.

"W-Wow...M-Maybe I'd l-like it better if you l-lost the skirt..." Seiko muttered, feeling a little confident.

"Oh?" Ruruka raised an eyebrow, "Well why don't you take it off for me?"

"W-Would you l-like that?"

"Mhm. Now get on with it~" She stood up, looking down at Seiko.

Seiko shifted over to where she was stood and knelt up in front of her. She put her hands on the either side of Ruruka's skirt and slowly pulled it down. Once it was pulled all the way down, Ruruka stepped out of it and smiled down at Seiko, who was currently looking up at her, "Thank you, Seiko~" Ruruka started to gently pull off her boots as Seiko admired her now almost naked body. Ruruka's underwear matched her bra, which is something most people wouldn't usually take the time to do. Once her boots and high socks were off, Ruruka sat down next to Seiko and kissed her cheek.

"Soooo~ Are you gonna take this off?" She asked, tugging gently at the waistband of Seiko's skirt. Seiko slowly nodded and pulled off her own skirt, as well as discarding her shoes and tights. Her underwear didn't match her bra and was just black with a lace trim around the top. Seiko started to blush, feeling slightly exposed. "Well...Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with it! Shall we~?" Ruruka smirked slightly and slid onto Seiko's lap, facing her. She then pulled the other into a passionate kiss, her tongue almost instantly finding its way into Seiko's mouth. Ruruka bought her hands up and started to grope Seiko softly, causing quiet moans from a now even more flustered Seiko. Ruruka slowly pushed Seiko back, so that the two were eventually lying on the floor with Ruruka on top. Seiko nervously looked up at her when Ruruka broke their kiss and sat back on Seiko's waist. "Would you like me to make you feel good~?" Ruruka asked, lust evident in her voice.

"Y-Yes...P-please!"

Ruruka nodded and started to kiss down Seiko's chest, going all the way down to her stomach. She scooted back and got off her, Ruruka then sat between Seiko's legs and practicality ripped off her underwear. She was clearly tired of waiting. Seiko went completely red when she was exposed so suddenly, and her blush only got worse when she noticed Ruruka was staring at her core. "Woah...You're already pretty wet, huh Seiko~?" She giggled and wiped away the bit of drool that had managed to escape her mouth.

"I-I guess..?" Seiko muttered out, looking away. She felt embarrassed that she had been seen in a state like this, it made her feel weak and vulnerable.

"Mhm~" Ruruka leant down and gave her a simple lick, keeping an eye on Seiko to see her reaction. Seiko moaned softly at the lick and arched her back slightly, she wasn't expecting it to feel as good as it did and to be honest she wanted more.

"Did you like that~? Did it make you feel good~?"

"Y-Yes...I-I want more..."

"Well, it's a shame _**I want**_ doesn't get, isn't it? I want you to beg for it." Ruruka smirked and sat back.

Seiko cursed silently in her head for what she was about to do. She knew how degrading it was to beg, but dammit she didn't care right now! "P-Please do it again...P-please make me feel good with your t-tongue! I'll d-do anything..."

"Anything~?" Her smirk grew upon hearing the word, "Well in that case..." She lowered her head once more and started to lick slowly at her core, causing an eruption of moans from Seiko. Ruruka kept licking, going slightly faster with each passing second. As she went faster, Seiko's moans only grew in volume. She secretly hoped that there was nobody close by to hear them, because that would be mortifying.

"Mmm~ Your moans are so nice to hear~" Ruruka commented before she slipped her tongue into Seiko. Seiko tensed up and moaned louder than before, clenching her fists as she did so.

"R-Ruruka~!" She moaned out, her back arching once more. Ruruka smirked against her and put her hands on Seiko's thighs, pulling herself in deeper. "F-Fu-Fuck~!" Seiko's vision was dazed and her breathing was heavy. She was thankful she didn't have her mask on, otherwise breathing would've been harder.

Ruruka's response to Seiko's profanity was her tongue starter to go faster, lapping at Seiko like she needed her in order to live. Ruruka just couldn't get enough, the girl just tasted so damn sweet and she was sure her juices would be even sweeter. Ruruka then began to swirl her tongue around and this whole ordeal soon became too much for Seiko. She started panting, growling and most importantly moaning louder as Ruruka swirled her tongue. Seiko was in heaven, and she never wanted to leave.

Seiko didn't know how much more of this should could take. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to last much longer as Ruruka's tongue hit a particular sweet spot. Seiko cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking forward ever so slightly as the spot was hit. Ruruka glanced up at her, a playful glint in her eyes as she poked that spot again, and again. Seiko balled her fist and shoved it in her mouth to try and stop herself from being so damn loud - But it did little to nothing to decrease her volume. In fact, the slight pain that came from gnawing on her fist only seemed to bring her a slight sense of pleasure. Well, you learn something new everyday.

Ruruka pulled back slightly, but was surprised when she felt Seiko's hand go straight to the top of her head to push her back in. "J-Just a little more...P-Please..I need to...need to cum..." Her voice was so innocent, despite the situation and Ruruka just couldn't say no. With a short hum in approval, she went back in and showed no mercy, attacking Seiko with everything she could think of. She lapped her tongue as fast as she could, and constantly switched between swirling it fast and dragging it agonisingly slowly (Seiko couldn't help but whine whenever she did this). Last but not least, she stuck her tongue in and pressed it right against Seiko's sweet spot. This sent the grey-haired girl over the edge and, with a loud moan of Ruruka's name, she reached her climax.

Humming, Ruruka pulled back with a satisfied smile and gently licked up Seiko's juices. Her theory was correct, this definitely was sweet. Seiko panted heavily, and stared down at Ruruka with glazed eye. Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, but she didn't seem to notice. Sitting up, Seiko crossed her legs and looked away to the side. She wouldn't- No. She couldn't meet Ruruka's gaze. Not after that. She felt too self conscious again. It was silly, she knew, considering all that had just went through.

Seiko was pulled out of her thoughts by Ruruka poking her on the cheek. "You okay there..?" Her voice was laced with concern, her eyes wide. Seiko gave a short nod, and couldn't help but smile slightly when she noticed how frazzled Ruruka's usually neat bob was.

"Hm. That's good then." The shorter girl stood up, and began collecting her things together.

"Get dressed."

Seiko raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused look. "W-What about you..? D-Don't you w-want a turn..?"

Ruruka shook her head, smiling softly. "I'll be fine. Thank you for today, Seiko-Chan, I had fun."

"Me too...Hey, Ruruka-Chan..?" Seiko asked, looking at the floor.

"Yes?"

"A-About what you said before...I-I um...I-I love you too..." Her cheeks went bright red, and Seiko brought her hands together. She didn't dare look up. That was, until, she heard it.

Laughter.

Seiko brought her gaze up, and saw Ruruka stood there, almost fully dressed, giggling.

"W-What's so funny..?" Seiko asked, the confusion clear in her tone.

"Oh Seiko-Chan…" Ruruka bent over and grabbed the other girls chin with her hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "If only there was someone out there who loved you." And with that, Ruruka turned on her heel and walked over to the door, pushing the chair out of the way and flicking the lock. She walked out like nothing ever happened.

Seiko just sat there, heartbroken, and unable to process anything that had just happened. God, she hoped this was a dream. But she knew it wasn't. It was too real. All of it was. The way she spoke, her actions, her laugh. Oh God, her laugh. It was like butter wouldn't melt, but it was oh so evil. It was all too real to be a dream. Her tears told her that much.


End file.
